getting it back
by naley4eva23
Summary: Nathan walked away from Haley 5 years ago. Now he is heading home and hoping to get it all back
1. Getting my life back

Nathan Scott woke up with the same nostalgic feeling he has been for the last 5 years. Climbing out of bed , heading to the bathroom once inside he lets a long sigh and looks into the mirror only to be met with the face of the woman he walked away from 5 years ago. Running a hand through his hair then across his face, he knew he had a decision to make one that should have been made a long time ago. He was going home, and he was going to get her back.

Walking into the office and bringing his manager out of his trance.

"Well Mr. Scott nice of you to grace me with your very _unknown_ presence."

"Yea well I don't have a lot of time and I need you to make some things happen for me. Since that is what I pay you for and I've never asked you to do anything else."

" Ok well lets hear it Scott."

" Ok well I need you to make arrangements for me to get setup with the Bobcats."

" Well all that sounds great Nathan, but I kind of have to know why ? There not exactly like the best team out there."

"Exactly they can use someone like me to put them back on track and get them some wins. Besides I want to play with them, and I want to go home."

" Ok Scott I'll see what I can do."

Getting up Nathan shakes his hand and says "Thanks and if you can make this happen for me, I can guarantee you will be staying my manager."

Rushing out of the office Nathan quickly pulls out his cell and dials the only person he has kept in contact with back home.


	2. first steps to a new life

Nathan waited impatiently as the phone rang and rang. Finally with no answer he was sent to the voicemail, while frustrated he sighed and continued on in a lengthy message. "Karen its me and I really need to talk to you. I'm thinking of returning home and I really need your words of wisdom, that have kept me sane all these years, and I need to know the real facts of everything before I do this. Please call me back as soon as possible."

_Nathan flashbacks to the moment he first called Karen to ask her advice on everything that had transpired with him and everyone else that day._

_Back at Karen's Café , with customers waiting impatiently, getting angry over being ignored, orders taking way to long. This was all on account that Haley couldn't bring herself to leave the apartment, because she was devastated and didn't want to do anything but sleep and forget everything that had happened. Karen is brought out of here reverie by the phone making its very unwelcome presence._

_Karen answers the phone exhausted. "Karen's Café how can I help you ?"_

_Nathan immediately and panic ridden says "Karen Listen please don't hang up on me. I feel like you're the only one who will try and understand and hear me out. Plus I've been told that you give great advice on an unbiased account"_

_Karen thinking for a minute on what this would do to Haley and Lucas, realizes that while this will hurt Lucas and Haley, that she also has to look out for the boy who has left and is standing alone out there somewhere. After debating Karen finally exhales loudly and says "Ok Nate lets hear what you have to say."_

_While Nathan gathers his thoughts and words so as to not make Karen any more angry at him then she may already be and not wanting her to hang up on account of wanting and needing to know how Haley is. Proceeds on to tell Karen. " I know I may not have left on the right terms or in the right way. I know that I have hurt Haley, Lucas, and many other people but you have to know that I wish I could have done it some other way. I left because basketball has been my dream and I feel like I have nothing, or that I' am nothing without it. I needed to do this for me, I want this ! I know that may sound selfish and immature, and in a way it is. So please I'm asking you this one thing, and if you don't want to do it I completely understand. I need to call you from time to time because you helped me before, and I need you to keep me grounded. I need to go through you to make sure that I haven't completely destroyed her. While Nathan is hoping and praying that she wont refuse him this one feeble request goes on to say so please I need to know how is she?"_

_Karen completely stunned and at a loss for words for once in her life she really didn't know how to answer or tell Nathan anything. " I know this is going to sound crazy but I gave you advice when Haley walked away and when she came back, but I don't know if I have the words for this situation Nathan. The truth is I love Haley like she is my own and by doing this I will be deceiving her. All the while I'm going to tell you this " Home is the place where everything is safe, and everything is better. With that I have to wonder if you have completely ruined everything and that now you may never have a home to come back to, because the truth is she is distraught Nate, she wont get out of bed, she wont talk to anyone, she doesn't come to work, she hasn't even gone back to school. You and I both know that , that is not something Haley would do. I also need you to realize that she is not the only one hurting from you just walking away from your life. Lucas is hurting he feels like you guys were closer than that and you would have come to him about this, but you didn't you reverted back to the old Nathan and shut everyone out. So I will help you because you asked me and the truth is I'm scared for you, with the choices you have made I don't see anything good coming out of this. So you can call when you want and I will tell you what I feel you should know. That is the deal, take it or leave it."_

_Nathan set back in distress at the fact that Haley was dealing with stuff this way, this was not "his Haley", then he realized that he could no longer say that she wasn't his because he ruined her by walking away from her. His heart was wrenched and breaking by this news and he just hoped and prayed that their friends could help Haley get through this. He wished he could call them and tell them to watch over her but he knew Lucas was hurt, Brooke was probably fuming, Peyton was off drawing gloomy pieces. He just had to believe he did the right thing because there was no going back from this. With all of those thoughts he quickly retreated and said " You have a deal Karen, with a smile on his face and please don't be too mad if I call you a lot. I need to know that she makes it through this and isn't effected to much by this. I also hope that she turns to Lucas and the rest of the gang to help her through." _

_Karen knew that he was hurting also and that him making this decision not only broke Haley's heart but his own. She knew he loved Haley more than anything, and if he believed he was doing the right thing that she had to do the same. But she couldn't help still be a little angry at him for hurting Haley this way. Karen quickly dispels and says " Well there you have it Nate, I'll try to keep you informed and answer your questions best I can. "_

_Nathan pull a slight smile to his lips and bid Karen a good bye. _

Quickly pulled out of his trance Nathan is brought back to the real world by his cell ringing and he immediately opens it to a disappointed face because the name flashing wasn't Karen's , it was his manager Tony. Nathan answers with a quick hello.

Tony goes onto to tell Nate that he has made the arrangements for him to meet the coach and owner of the Bobcat's tomorrow for lunch. Nathan is swiftly brought out of his cheerless state by responding with a " Really thanks Tony, I don't know how you did this but thanks. I can't believe you made this happen so quick."

"No problem Nate, me making this happen is all you, you're a well sought after player any team would put up a fight to get you, you've been rated number 1 player in the NBA for two years now. Anyways your meeting is at 1:00 tomorrow at ketchups restaurant. They know your coming so they will have the back entrance ready for you. "

Nate is in a state of utter shock to think that he may get signed quickly and with no problems. This brings a huge smile that reaches up to his blue eyes at the thought that he could be heading home even sooner. Nate says " Ok I'll be there and I'll be ready to wow them, and by the way your totally my all time manager no questions asked."

Although Nathan didn't get the call he wanted, he had to believe that these things were happening for him for the best. That he may just get his life back, because the truth is while he loves basketball he hasn't played the game with his whole heart for the last five years. His heart is back in Tree Hill and he was going there to get it back. So he sat stretched across the couch and began to plan what he was going to say to lure the Bobcat's in and get the best deal he could. While devising his plan he was lulled to sleep by random memories of him and Haley and fell into a deep slumber by the words _always and forever. _


	3. arrangements

**Lou: Thank you for reviewing and thanks for not being harsh. I really appreciate your insight and I'm taking it into account. As for your question it relates and stems from season 3, but does not follow it. Also I needed Nathan to have at least one ally back home, plus I liked when Nathan and Karen interacted in season 2 and season 3. Well I hope you continue to read and review.**

**Nathan awoke that morning more content then he had ever been in the past five years. He shot out of bed knowing that today would determine the rest of his life. He had come to the conclusion that if today didn't go how he wanted , he would throw it all away and go home anyway, because the truth is none of this means anything to him without her. He just couldn't believe it took him five years to realize it.**

**Pulling out his suit for the day, he let his eyes roam over it, picking the tie up and smiling at it knowing that Haley would have loved it on him. After he reminiscences about Haley and how their life use to be he decides he better get ready. Heads into the bathroom to shower and collect his thoughts, and get his game plan in motion. He steps into the steaming shower, immediately adjusting the nozzle so the spray is raining down on him. His mind wonders back to the many days he and Haley made love in the rain. Only to exit the shower sullenly, because he know he may never have that again. Quickly dressing and gathering up his many forms, and contracts and heads out the door.**

**Nathan is immediately ushered in through the back entrance, in order to avoid the immense amount of paparazzi waiting to snap a shot of him doing anything. Over the years they have wanted anything to go on the new "hot shot" of the NBA, but Nathan gave them nothing. Over the last five years except appearing at ad campaigns, shows, premieres, and events. Out of all this he was always alone and never spoke of his personal life, which is why the paparazzi found him so appealing because they never caught anything, and they knew nothing about him. That is the exact way that Nathan wanted it to stay. **

**He is swiftly shown to his table. Upon his arrival all the businessmen stood to address him, Nathan quickly made introductions and shook hands, and told them not to fret and please be seated. They did that and Nathan went on to break the silence with a quick joke and then the meeting was underway. **

**Nathan nervously says " Please tell me what you have to offer me, I will listen and then contemplate, and please don't be scared I can promise you I will be an easy man to please."**

**The coach promptly and withdrawn says " Ok well we can't offer you anything near what the Lakers paid you but we can offer you a great deal and a substantial amount of money if you sign with us. We can also guarantee you a team who is ready and waiting to learn everything they can, and meet their new captain if you do except. Also we have heard that if you can pull us out of our rut they a better deal will be made next year on account of the owner himself."**

**Nathan sits back awestruck and contemplating, runs his hands over his face and leans forward and says " Well I believe we have a deal, I will have my accountant and manager look over all the numbers and paperwork. I want to let you know that will do everything in my power to pull this team together and lead them to victory, also let the team know that I cant wait to meet them and show them how I play, while they can show me how they play, with that I can promise you victories."**

**Nathan stands along with the other men and they shake hands and bid their good byes. All the men leave the meeting getting everything they came for. Nathan with the chance to go back home with a source to give Haley everything she could want, while the coach and other assistants left with a chance at the championships.**

**Once out of the meeting Nathan quickly hops in his range rover, and speeds out of there and back to his apartment to set everything in action to head home. Driving down the expressway he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, he quickly sit ups to pull it out and seeing the name flashing snaps it open. " Hello Karen, thank god you called me back, so what do you think I should do? Am I making a mistake, is it wrong for me to want to come home, Can I come home ? "**

**Karen chuckles " First Nate slow down I got your message a couple days ago, but this was the first chance I could get away to call you. So with said, I know I've told you before that the life you left no longer exists Nathan, the people you loved and knew have changed drastically. But if you want this and in your heart you believe this to be the best thing, then come home Nate. I have to ask you something though ?"**

" **Anything Karen, you can ask me anything."**

**Karen exhales deeply and says " Why are you coming home now. Why not five years ago, or four, or three ? I also need to know that you don't honestly believe that your coming home to a life you once knew ?"**

**Nathan sighs " I know I should have turned around and came home all those years ago Karen, but honestly I was scared and I didn't know how to come back without thinking I would be making everything worse. I left the only family I knew Karen because I was selfish and immature, because I wanted what I wanted. I know me leaving ruined everything. So no I know they life I was had is gone and that I have no to blame but myself."**

**Karen sits silent on the other line hurting for him because he has no idea what he is coming home to. " Ok Nathan you know I care about you, I feel like I know you better than anyone else over these last five years, but I don't know how to tell you this without maybe making you pull away from me forever. I don't want you to shut me out, because the truth is I'm probably the only person on your side."**

**Nathan immediate becomes worried and thoughts start running through his head how Haley may have a new life, a new love, hell maybe even a new family, five years is a long time and a lot could have happened. Karen would have told me that though. " What is it, what could you tell me that would make me cut off the only person on my side, which I can assure you will not happen."**

**Karen blew out a long sigh and went on " I know that I have kept you informed over these years, but I told you when I first agreed to this that I would tell you what I thought you should know. So please don't be made but you coming home may hurt you more leaving eve did. When you return you are in for a shock."**

**Nathan angrily states " What the hell is that suppose to mean Karen ? That's like a cryptic message. I have no idea what that means what could you not have told that would make me feel worse then how I felt after leaving."**

**Karen momentarily pauses not knowing how to tell him more, because she knew she had already told him too much. " That is all that I can tell you without completely deceiving Haley." I really have to go now but it was good hearing from you Nate, I hope I'm the first person you see when you get home. Bye." She instantly hangs up allowing him no time to say anything.**

**Nathan astonished slams his phone done. Having no idea what Karen could have meant, had everything changed that much that I'm in for a world of shock for me when I get home. I know I'm not going home to anything I once knew, but I honestly don't believe that me returning home could ever hurt me more than leaving it. Upon realizing that it must be a huge secret if Karen couldn't tell me more than she did without deceiving Haley. I knew what I had to do I had to go home to my wife and see what this life altering secret could be.**

**All of you who have been reading thank you. This is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous… So please review and give me any pointers or suggestions you may have… I hope you enjoyed the chapter…**


	4. home is where the heart is

_I just want to thank everyone who has read my story and reviewed. I'm taking into account what people are saying. I want to send a special thank you out to Lou and othfangirl, for the support and ideas. I hope you keep reading and reviewing…__J_

As Nathan sluggishly drove on he finally came to the _Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina _sign. This makes Nathan panic and he swerves and pulls over right in front of the sign, and just stares at it. Moments which seem like a lifetime pass by while he sits there contemplating whether or not he can continue on and drive into a world he knows nothing about. His mind swiftly goes over the fact that he really needs to know what this secret is, deciding no matter how bad it is that he is willing to face it. Whether it be that Haley has moved on, she has met someone, or even the fact that she may be seeing someone he once knew. All the ideas stand clear that maybe he's going home to ultimately end up alone.

He shakes his head trying to rid his mind of all the bad, because he wants to believe that he is going home to win Haley back and get the life he always pictured and wanted. _The picture of him and Haley and their future together quickly flashes through his mind. Haley waiting at home for him to return from work, the minute the kids hear him open the front door they come running and jump into his arms, while Haley waits in the back with a beautiful smile stretched across her face, after rousing up the kids, He strides over to Haley and kisses her passionately. _With this beautiful picture etched in his mind he quickly throws his car into drive and heads straight into the unknown.

As he slowly drives through town, memories flash through his mind of all the good times he and Haley had in the various places. The docks where she first tutored him. The store where he bought her the negligee on their date, put together by Brooke. This makes him chuckle remembering that she bought him socks, while claiming to just be _playing it safe_. The restaurant where he almost lost Haley, for being an ass, or as she put it a son of a bitch. He comes to a halt to the place where he and Haley spent a lot of time, and where his only ally resided, Karen's Café.

As the bell chimed over the door, and the sound of glass shattering made everyone's head lift up, only to be met with the face of Nathan Scott. He stepped in and closed the door while everyone stood in shock. Nathan bent down to pick up the broken coffee pot, only to stand up looking into the saddest eyes he had ever seen, the eyes of Haley James Scott.

She stood frozen in fear, pain, anger, hurt, but ultimately bewildered. She stepped back with no words spoken, and ran straight out the front door, heading to the only place she knew to find comfort.

Back at the café Karen sprang into action cleaning up the mess, with Nathan by her side helping. A long drawn out silence was shared until finally Nathan spoke with a hint of anger " She ran Karen. I looked in her eyes and saw nothing but hurt and sadness. She saw me and said nothing at all, and it seemed like she couldn't get away from me fast enough."

Karen trying to remain composed scurried around the café serving, while talking to him. "You cant be mad at her for running Nathan, you just walked in here no warnings, no white flags. You should have at least told me, so I could have made sure she wasn't here."

Nathan interrupts " why would you want here to not be here, she was bound to see me sooner or later Karen.

"Nathan I'm only trying to help. You should have been more understanding maybe gave it a day or two. Let word go around town that you were back. Then go try and talk to her. You may not want to hear this but you have just completely shattered everything she has built, and you just drudged up all the old memories, and pain. "

Nathan runs a hand through his hair " You think I didn't know that coming in here, I just needed to see her Karen. I need to fix things and coming into town and hiding from her isn't going to make that happen."

Karen sighs exhausted " Well now that she knows your back, there is nothing stopping you from fixing it . Hell you might even want to jump on that because you may have destroyed her world once again."

Nathan getting more and more frustrated ,not wanting to hear how much it hurt Haley when he left the first time, walks out slamming the front door. He hops in his truck and heads to the place where everything makes sense for him. He heads to the place where all this started.

Pulling up and walking down onto the river court, noticing the ball over in the grass snatches it up. His mouth drops at what he see's. The court has a mural on it. Walking closer onto the court he can see that it was obviously painted by Peyton. it's a huge comet blasting through the middle of the court. Stepping onto the court he see's there are words also, reading them he soon realizes not words but lyrics. He smiles thinking so Peyton. The lyrics he also knows _The Cure's, Love Song. _He thinks good song, lyrics so true. Only he doesn't know who they are meant for, or why its there. He then goes onto dribble and shooting around for awhile, thinking of how he can make any good out of this, when he has no idea what kind of things he has missed. Stepping back he makes the three pointer, only to be brought out of his trance by clapping in the background.

_Sorry to leave you in suspense, but I figured it would be more intriguing that way… I will post the next chapter very soon, so you will know who the mystery applause is coming from. SO I hope many of you will check back and keep reading. Please review and give any suggestions or criticism you like I am open to both. Thank for the support._


	5. River Court

_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and been keeping up with the story… I really appreciate it, also don't be afraid to say what you thought I could have done better or different…_

Nathan remained with his back turned, almost fearful to turn around and see who the sarcastic applause was coming from. So after a brief time of trying to ignore it he realizes the clapping noise was getting closer and louder. Drawing in a breathe Nathan reluctantly turns and before he can see who it is, or say anything, he's stumbling backwards, after being punched directly in the face.

After regaining his balance and composure he looks up " What the fuck Luke, you could of broke my nose."

Lucas laughing briefly says " Yea one could only hope right. Trust me I can try again if you want, it would be my pleasure."

Nathan shakes his head and wipes the blood from his nose and lip " Of course I get it, she ran right to you Luke, like always. So tell me how has life been with _my wife _?"

At this point Lucas is fuming even more, for him even insinuating such a thing about Haley. Lucas steps forward again and lands another punch right to Nathan's left eye. With a look of fulfillment he steps back awaiting Nathan's retaliation.

Nathan stands there rubbing his eye flabbergasted. He was expecting the first punch as a signal not to mess around with Lucas. What he wasn't expecting was the second which was defiantly going to leave a mark. " Jesus Luke will you stop punching me, I get it."

Lucas shakes his head and begins to pace around the court. " No you don't get it, I wont let you ruin her again. I also wont stand around while you bad mouth her because you have no idea what your talking about, or how she lives her life. Plus you should know Haley better than that to even think such things about her." So the punches are just a preview of what will come if she comes crying to me again about _you._" You have no idea what you being here means for her, for everyone involved."

Nathan is getting more and more agitated by his words immediately shouts " Yea well I'm not here to send her running into your arms Luke. I'm here because I want her back, I need her back. I'm only saying what I think is going on, and from the looks of things you may want my wife. I also know that me being here is going to hurt her a lot, but I needed to come home."

Lucas quickly sets into his protective mode and began to yell " She didn't run into my arms, she came to me for help, comfort, and understanding. I don't want Haley that way, I only want her as my best friend. And as her best friend it is my job to protect her, and you being here is hurting her. You need to understand that your coming home to a life, for which you know nothing about. Haley isn't the only one who's going to be confused by you coming back."

Nathan is quickly right in Lucas's face roaring " Yea she may be your best friend , but she is my _WIFE._ So I should be the one she runs to, the one to comfort her, to protect her. So as her husband that's what I'm going to do, whether you like it or not. You can fight me on this all you want Luke, but I came home for a reason. To get my wife back, my life back. I know that I don't know anything about her life now, but I'm willing to stick around and fight for a chance to get to know about her and her life now. Don't make this harder then it already is Luke."

Lucas is beyond angry at this point and shouts back " Yea really you want to comfort her, protect her. Well guess what your five years too late. You're an ass for coming back, and you're and even bigger ass for thinking she is the only one you have to win over."

Nathan staggers back " I know I have to make things right with you too Luke and I want that, you're my brother and I want to have a relationship with you too. Haley is the main reason I came back but she is not the only reason I came back. I miss how we use to be Luke."

Lucas the guy with many words was suddenly speechless. He looked at Nathan for the first time and could see the same pain, angst, and loneliness, that Haley has. He wanted to hate Nathan and make him see that what he had done was so beyond comprehension, but he just couldn't after he looked at him. He did the only thing he could. He walked up to Nathan smiled and said " I'm letting you back in, and I'm going to give you a chance but you need to understand that at the end of it all I'm on Haley's side."

Nathan mouth hung open in shock because he never thought Lucas would just let him in that quick or tell him that he also wanted to fix things between them. He also wanted to know what this huge secret was so he ran to catch up with Lucas. " Haley has a secret, what is it?"

Lucas abruptly turned around with eyes on fire " How the hell do you know about any secrets ?"

Nathan mentally cursed himself. " That's not important, does she or does she not have one. "

Lucas shot back with fire " I want to know who the hell you have been talking to who would tell you that. "

Nathan knew there was no way in hell he was getting out of this one so sighing said

"Don't be mad at her, I asked and she just wanted to help me and try and make things somewhat easier."

Lucas couldn't believe this " You have been talking to my wife, and she has been hiding this from me."

Nathan in utter confusion shakes his head and says " No I didn't know you had a wife, and I certainly haven't been talking to her. Wait who's your wife ?"

Lucas gasped a sigh of relief at knowing that his wife had not deceived him " Peyton, I married Peyton, were expecting our first kid in a couple of months."

Nathan couldn't believe his brother had the good life. A wife, a home, and a kid on the way. This is the way Nathan wished his life was. " Wow I always thought you two were going to go the distance. Congratulations on everything. But I need to know if Haley has a secret and what it is?"

Lucas while relieved was still confused as to who told Nathan there was even a secret. " I said I want to know who the fuck told you there was a secret ?"

Nathan twisting his wedding ring around in nervousness replied " Don't be too mad and don't blame her completely, but your mom told me. I have been keeping in touch with her the last five years. I'm sorry it was the only way"

Lucas was beside himself how could his mom deceive him and Haley that way. He knew that hell was going to break loose, and Haley would be even more hurt at discovering the fact that Karen let him now about her life. He jumped in his car and headed to the place where he could get all the answers from. He knew his mom didn't tell Nathan everything, but he needed to know how much she did tell him.

While Nathan was left nervous and with his question unanswered. He knew he had to find out this secret, but he also need to hurry up and get to the Café to try and ease things over for Karen.

_I just want to say ok there it is Lucas and Nathan have it out… I know it wasn't too harsh but I didn't want it to be , I wanted them to argue a little then try to hash it out… Also don't be mad but I promise all secrets will be revealed in the next chapter, sorry to keep you waiting so long. So please read and review… also ideas are welcome…._


	6. mom madness

_I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I loved all the support, criticism, and ideas, they are greatly appreciated. I want to send special thanks to othfangirl I really appreciate all the insight…_

Lucas stormed the café like a hurricane ripping up everything in its path. Luckily it was after hours and Karen was closing up shop, otherwise people would have thought him to be a madman. Scanning the café and yelling his mothers name frantically. Upon finally hearing him she peeks her head form around the back. The look on his face told her everything. She knew he and found out about her and Nathan keeping in contact.

Slowly making her way from the back. She came around the counter and stopped midway because she had never seen her son so mad in his entire life. She knew this was going to take awhile and a lot of things were going to be said. So she walked around the counter and switched the coffee pot on.

She sauntered over and took a seat on one of the stools, sighed , and then looked up at here son. Lucas was pacing back and forth across the café. Throwing his hands up and down in the air, trying to put together how he was going to voice his opinion to his mother.

Without thinking, he immediately yelled " What the hell were you thinking mom, oh that's right you weren't thinking. Because if you had been you would have never done it because you knew how much this hurt Haley and me. You should have never agreed now he knows what has played out for the last five years. Things he was never meant to know mom. He walked away, he made his decision."

Karen drew back and contemplated how to make this better. " I don't know what to say to this, but I will say that you will respect me when you talk to me. Maybe I shouldn't have talked to Nathan, but the truth is I wouldn't take it back for anything. He needed someone to talk to, someone to reassure him. You and Haley had everyone, and each other. Nate had no one. "

Lucas furious at this point yells " Yea well you still had no right. Do you even think what this would mean for Haley ?"

Karen interrupts " Of course I did, I would never do anything to hurt Haley, more than she has already been hurt. That is why I only kept him briefly informed, I never let him know too much. Especially not what she has entrusted me to keep as a secret, I would never betray Haley that way. You should know that."

Lucas retorts " No I don't even know if I know you anymore."

Karen steps back a little hurt and shocked " You know me, I'm your mom, the women who taught you everything you know. The person you run to when you don't know how to fix things. I'm still that person, I just happen to be that person to Nathan too."

Lucas fuming says " You are not that for him anymore. I'm serious I don't want you helping him."

Karen sighs and walks over to him and put her hand on his shoulder " I cant do that. He is going to need someone now more than ever, especially when he finds out. "

Lucas softens and states " I don't know mom, I don't like it. But if you think this is for the best then I'll trust you on this you have never steered me wrong before. I just don't want you to dwell in this too much, this is for them to figure out, not anyone else."

Karen smiles, nods and says " I know I get that, but he's going to need someone to talk to. You know how he gets when his world spins on crazy. I promise I wont do anything to make this harder, I honestly think that me talking to Nate these past five years is going to make things easier."

Lucas still a little pissed off about the whole thing goes on " I'm still mad and a little hurt that you lied mom. Plus I'm not going to be the one to tell Haley or fix this mom."

They hear the bell ding and see none other than Nathan Scott making his way towards them. With his head hung low Nathan profusely apologizes to Karen, saying he had no other choice.

Karen walks over to him, hugs him and lets him know that it sis fine. It was only a matter of time before it happened right ?"

Nathan with a slight smile nods " Yea I guess."

Lucas butts in and says " Yea well this was the easy part. I hope your all ready for the wrath of Haley James."

Nathan instantly enraged " It's Scott."

Lucas and Karen both confused " Huh what are you talking about ?"

Nathan still slighted says " You said Haley James. It's Haley James Scott."

Lucas and Karen both start to chuckle. Lucas goes on " Yea well I see some things never change. Still rather possessive huh Nate."

Nathan joins them in their banter.

Their all brought out of their present state by the sound of the bell ringing. Only to be fully aware when a little boy runs in shouting "Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke." He races over and jumps straight into his arms.

Nathan stood next to Luke looking in awe at the little boy. The little boy with the raven black hair, striking blue eyes, and the infamous Scott smirk. His breath caught in his throat and he knew what they had all been hiding for the last five years. After shaking his thoughts rage took over and he looked at the doorway that held his wife. He looked into her eyes which were brimmed with tears, and felt nothing but resentment towards her right now.

Haley immediately sprang into action and yelled after her son " James Lucas Scott, lets go you know better than to run off." She took him up in her arms and sprinted out of the café, towards home.

_Well there it is… James Lucas Scott has made his presence… hope you like it, if not let me know… Read and Review, and thanks for all the support…_


	7. I'm not going anywhere

Back at Haley's house, she had put James down to bed and went around picking up her house. Trying to keep her mind from wandering back to everything that had played out just a few hours ago. She knew that Nathan would be mad, but the look he had on his face she couldn't get out of her head, was of pure hatred. She descended the stairs, and made her way into her bathroom, and turned on the shower. She quickly discarded her clothes and submerged herself into the water spraying down upon her. While thoughts ran rampant in her head. She did something she hadn't allowed herself to do in almost four years. She cried because of Nathan Scott.

In the shower Haley thought back to the day she realized her life was changed, but for the first time in a month it was going to change for the better.

_Walking out of the family clinic, tests results in shaking hands. She couldn't bring herself to read them, so she was headed to the place where she found comfort and solace. Bringing her hand up to knock on the red door, it was immediately swept open by none other then Lucas Scott. One look at him and she broke out in hysteric tears. Luke sprang into action taking her up in his arms and walking her over to the bed and sitting her down. He gently said " Hales, you have to tell me what is going on, so I can help you." Sniffling trying to regain composure she held the envelope out and told him to open it. Lucas stood baffled, but quickly tore it open._

_While Lucas examined the papers, he was suddenly aware of why Haley was so hysteric. He set down beside her and pulled her into a death grip hug, and whispered "Everything is going to be ok Haley." _

_She looked up at him with disbelief in her eyes and says " How can you say that Luke. I'm pregnant, alone, no money, and I'm petrified. What If I cant do this Luke, what if this is too _

_much ?"_

_Lucas quickly chuckled and smiled over at her. Kneeling in front of her in the most comforting words said " You're wrong Haley, your going to be an amazing mom, and you can handle this. Your also not alone , you have me, Brooke, Peyton, and my mom." Upon hearing her sobbing coming to an end, he smiled up at her and replied " I know everything is going to be ok, because this kid is going to have a great uncle, because I learned from the best."_

_She smiled up at Luke knowing that he was right, she could do this, and she had support, mostly she knew that she had Luke behind her through all of this." She immediately wrapped him up in a tight hug and said " Thanks Luke, you always know how to make everything better, and you're my rock, also your right your going to be an amazing uncle, Keith did a great job with you. _

_From that moment on Lucas was with Haley every step of the way. Never letting her miss a step, and was constantly reassuring her that she was making the right decision, and that she could handle this. _

Brought out of her trance by cold water striking down upon her skin. She quickly shut the shower off and grabbed the towel from the rack, wrapped it around her body. She swiped the fog from the mirror and looked at herself , sighing and said to herself, "God what have I done, did I make the wrong decision."

She didn't know anymore, for the first time in five years she was questioning whether or not she had made the right choice in not telling him everything. It's not like she hadn't picked the phone up a million times to call and tell him. Every time she tried she couldn't gather the right words and quickly hung up.

After throwing on a tank top and some shorts on, throwing her hair up in a messy bun, she made her way downstairs to go sit out on her porch swing. As she swung back and forth, she sat there smiling at the many memories of her and Jamie. She was quickly thrown from her happy state by the thought of maybe never having anymore of those amazing moments. She didn't know what would happen between the three of them, or if Nathan even wanted to be involved. She knew it was wrong but she kind of hoped he wouldn't want any part of it. She didn't want to have to interpret everything for Jamie. While all thoughts played out they all ran back to Jamie and how he will be effected by all of this. She couldn't help but be sullen by the mere thought of Nathan wanting to interrupt their world, by becoming a part of it. She knew though if he wanted to be a part of it, she couldn't keep that from him. She also knew that he would only be a part of Jamie's life, because she had shut him out of her heart along time ago, and wasn't sure if she ever wanted to let him back in.

A smile crept on her face at the sound of the pitter patter of little feet across the kitchen making their way out to front porch. She turned around to find Jamie rubbing sleep form his eyes, and grumbled " I was looking for you mama, but you weren't in your room, I couldn't sleep." She scooped him up and set him on her lap and began swinging back and forth on the swing. She was softly rubbing his hair, which usually lulled him back to sleep, this time he was more awake and looked up at her. He could sense the sadness etched in his mother. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek and softly said "What's wrong mama, why are you so sad." She looked lovingly down at her son and said " Nothing to worry about, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Jokingly went on and said you mister, if you want to stay out here with me better stop asking so many questions." She quickly tickled him and he burst into to laughter, begging her to stop. While they reveled in their happiness, they had no idea that they were being watched.

After awhile Jamie had fallen asleep, so Haley decided to bring him up to his bed. Once he was in bed she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered. "always and forever" in his ear. Looking back one more time before shutting the door. She made her way back downstairs, opening the screen door, and stepping out was jolted back by a shadow leering over by her swing. She stepped out more and was soon looking into all too familiar blue eyes. She knew what he was here for, she just wasn't sure if she could handle it. She paced around the porch, waiting for him to talk or give an explanation as to why he is sitting on her porch at this time of night.

Nathan is sitting back looking at her completely mesmerized by her beauty. If it was possible she was even more beautiful then when he left. Of course her having Jamie had made changes but good changes he thought. Noticing her pink tank top, he quickly recognized that her breasts where slightly larger, Her thighs curvier and even more sexy then he remembered. As she turned he was immediately aroused by her ample ass in those little shorts. He couldn't believe how time had only made her even prettier then he remembered. He was busted when he heard Haley clear her throat, and say" Really Nate stop staring and say what the hell you came her to say." He senses her irritation and throws out a quick sorry.

Haley angered by a lousy sorry shouts " I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to tell me why the hell your back, what the hell do you want ?"

Nathan ran a hand through his hair and begins twisting his wedding ring which doesn't go unnoticed by Haley. He stands and walks towards her, she quickly steps back away from him, not wanting to be that close to him. Nathan is hurt, he knew she wouldn't just run back into his arms, but he didn't expect her to not even want to be near him. So he stops and says " I came back because this is my home, this is where I belong. I missed this place and I missed you Haley. I came home for you, but now I know I'm staying for my family."

She shakes her head in disbelief, _did he really just say that_. "You can come back because you missed Tree Hill, you can come back for any reason you want. But if you came back for me, you came back for the wrong reasons. You can be a part of Jamie's life, I cant stop you from doing that, plus I think you two have been apart long enough. There is no me and you Nathan, so there is no family. And if you would just sign the damn divorce papers you could move on, and live life however you want, with whoever you want."

Nathan is fuming at this point and shouts " You're right I will be a part of his life. You're wrong about us being a family. I will make that happen however I can. I didn't sign the damn papers for the last five years and I'm really not signing them now. So you can forget about it. I want a life with you, I want to be with you."

Haley is shocked by his revelation, _why the hell cant he just sign the papers and we share Jamie. I can move on and so can he. _"I don't want to be with you Nathan, you walked away and never looked back. I'm not doing this with you Nathan, I closed my heart off to you a long time ago. I will do whatever it takes to make Jamie comfortable with you, but you need to understand that I will not be with you."

Nathan livid clenching his jaw shouts " Damn it Haley, how can you say that. How can you believe that this will be better, us not being together?"

Haley responds calmly not wanting to make him madder or hurt him even more than he already is. " I'm sorry Nate, I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm just trying to be honest. I don't want that life with you, but trust me when I tell you that Jamie loves you already, you're his favorite player."

Nathan couldn't believe that his son was one of his fans. He smiled at the mere thought of his posters hanging on the walls of his sons room, and Jamie running around with his jersey on. He was brought back into his rage remembering Haley's words he knew he had a lot of work to do, to win her back. But he was willing to do whatever it took. At the moment admitting defeat retorted "Ok Haley you win tonight, I'm not going to push you, we can do this on your terms. I came back for a reason Haley, and I'm not going anywhere." Retreating down the steps he hears Haley call his name so he turns around.

"Nate, I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. So I'll call you and you can come over and see how it plays out." Nathan couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He thanked her and made his way to his car knowing that tomorrow couldn't come fast enough."


	8. secrets revealed

_Sorry about the delay on updating, have been very busy. I also wanted to thank everyone who has been reading and leaving really great comments… I appreciate all the support and ideas. Special thanks to othfangirl, xjackullin, othchick11, summergirlforever, kaya17tj, phillies22, Yalebaby, soccer11. Hope you keep reading and reviewing._

Haley woke up the next day with a nerve wracking pain in her stomach because she had to do the one thing she had been dreading for five years. While she never intentionally tried to keep them apart, letting them know about each other had just been to hard on her. She knew keeping Nathan from Jamie was wrong, she also felt at the time she had made the right decision, but after seeing and hearing Nathan last night, she now felt like she may have made a huge mistake. She was now hoping that breaking the news to Jamie wouldn't make him hate her. She then made her way into the kitchen to make Jamie's favorite breakfast.

While Haley was preparing Jamie's pancakes, a smile crept on her face as she noticed Jamie's favorite jersey draped across the back of the couch. With the all too familiar number staring her in the face "23". She thought back to the day that Jamie fell in love with basketball, it was his second birthday, when his uncle Lucas had brought him a toddler hoop. Jamie's face lit up and he hasn't put the basketball down since. Now he makes weekly visits to the river court with his many uncles. At first she was hurt ad scared to let Jamie love basketball because it was the thing that had torn her family apart, but she couldn't deny him the chance at any happiness even if it meant through basketball. She had finally decided it was ok to let Jamie play when she flashed back to what whitey had told Lucas all those years ago when he wanted to quit basketball. _"You want me to tell you that this game matters. It does matter. Let the game heal you."_ Haley realized with those words that Jamie was probably more like Luke and Nathan then she ever could have imagined, and that when everything got hard for him he would probably turn to basketball to make everything better. And who was she to take that away from him. Smiling she turned back to flip the sizzling bacon and cut up strawberries. Breaking the news to Jamie that his favorite player, his idol was in actuality his father. After finishing up breakfast, panic finally set in and she didn't know if she could do it anymore. She needed advice and she needed it from the only person who had been there for her through everything. She sped up the stairs, shutting her bedroom door, flipping open her cell and quickly dialing the all too familiar number.

Groggily on the other line " Yes Haley."

Sighing Haley quickly starts rambling " I don't know what to do Luke. At first I just wanted to tell Jamie and get it out of the way , now im not so sure I can do it. What if this makes him hate me? What if he wants to leave me and stay with Nathan? What if he never wants to speak tome or Nathan again? I don't know what to do Luke. I don't think I want to let Nathan in anymore."

Lucas sitting up in bed knowing he was not going back to sleep now, quietly climbed out of bed so he wouldn't wake his wife with this conversation. " Ok well first Haley slow down, so that I can begin to understand you. We will work this all out then you can decide whether or not you want to do this. Ok ?"

Haley quietly pacing around her room, so as to not wake Jamie with all of this stuff. " Yea lets talk about this, if I can't be honest with you, then I don't know who I can be honest with. I don't know if I made the right choice in telling Nathan last night that I would talk to Jamie."

Lucas quickly and angrily interrupts in says " Wait hold on, how the hell did he know where you lived ? Who the hell does he think he is just showing up at your house like

that ?"

Haley didn't even think about that upsetting Lucas, she was now getting a little flustered " I don't know I put Jamie to bed and when I came out on the porch he was just sitting there. I honestly thought about just walking back in the house and shutting the door, but I have to think about Jamie in all this too Luke, not just me and my abhorrence for Nathan. Jamie is going to start asking questions soon, we all know how beyond his years he really is."

Lucas running a hand over his face and doing his squinty eye thing retorts with " I know Haley that maybe you have to do this, but maybe you don't. You can just tell him to leave you and Jamie alone to walk away. Besides Jamie has me, Skills, Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Peyton, Brooke, and Julian. He has got to be the most loved kid in the world." I know Jamie is smart and maybe he has already figured it out, but what if you tell Jamie and he decides he doesn't want it."

Haley thinking to herself frowning goes on "I don't know what to think Luke, but I don't know if telling Nathan to just leave is the right choice, he can fight me on this Lucas and that's a chance I'm not willing to take. Not with Jamie. You are right about some things though he is the most loved kid in the world and he has the best people looking out for hi. Laughing Haley says and your probably right I wouldn't be surprised if Jamie has already figured it out, and if he decides he doesn't want any part of it, then we figure it out from there."

Lucas smirking and laughing says " See Haley you don't need me as much as you think you do. You just figured everything out by yourself. Haley your stronger and smarter than you know, you just have to believe in yourself."

Haley chuckles " Thanks Luke, and your wrong I'll always need you, you fix everything and you make me see everything more clear." Ok bye Luke I love you.

Lucas shaking his head and laughing says " Love you too Hales, talk to you later."

After hanging up Haley decides it time to wake Jamie and tell him the truth about everything. She has prided herself on that over the years that even as young as Jamie is, in their relationship she was always able to be honest with Jamie and tell him everything as long as she thought he could handle it. The helping factor was that Jamie was wise beyond his years and often saw and interpreted things before any of the adults in his life could clue him in. Walking across the hall she peeked her head into her sons room, standing in the door frame she watched him sleep so peacefully as if nothing in the world could touch him. She wished that were true and she could shelter him from all the bad things in the world, impending conversation included. She knew how special he was, she had known since the moment Lucas handed him to her, and she looked down into those crystal blue eyes, and knew she would do everything she could to keep him safe. The one thing she promised she would never do was lie to him, because she knew how much lying could hurt someone. While she never saw not telling him about Nathan as lying she saw it as prolonging the inevitable.

She slowly stride over to his bed, set down next to him and whispered in his ear " Time to wake up Jimmy Jam." The nickname the gang had come up with over the years and had stuck with him since. Slowly opening his eyes he looked up to see his mama's smiling face the same way he did every morning.

He leaned up and kissed her on the cheek and said "Morinin Mama."

Haley's heart swelled with the little gesture that made her morning, every morning " Hey Baby, how did you sleep ?"

He climbed into her lap " Really good Mama, I had a dream that I could slam dunk."

Haley burst in laughter and said " Ok lets not rush it, I'm sure you will be slam dunking in no time."

Jamie laughing at his mom said " Don't be silly mama, I cant dunk until I'm at least six feet tall."

Haley shaking her head picks him up and says "ok Jim lets go eat some breakfast."

Once downstairs in the kitchen she begins putting together Jamie's favorite, in hope of somehow easing over this situation. Sitting the plate down in front of him she turns her back t prepare her own. Jamie looks down at eh plate and notices his pancakes have strawberry eyes, and a curled up bacon smile, he knows this only means one thing she had something important to tell him and wanted to ease into it somehow.

Looking up from the plate he says " Ok mama what do you want to tell me, are you going to tell me why you were so sad last night ?"

Smiling at his thoughtfulness and how protective he was over her. She turned and leaned across the counter rubbed his hair and swiped his nose and said " This is all so hard, and maybe you wont understand because your so little. But yes I'm going to tell you why I was so sad. Mama is sad because someone from my past has come back and is a part of me and your life Jamie."

Looking at her confused Jamie gives her the look that says go on tell me more.

Sliding around the counter she sits next to him and says " Ok well you know how all your friends have daddies and you just have me ?"

Jamie smiles at her and says " Yea but you always tell me you love me enough to equal 10 people, always and forever Mama."

Haley sighs realizing just how hard this was going to be decides to just let it all out " Ok well you have a daddy, and he's uncle Lucas's brother and he is back in town.

He would really like to meet you." a stunned look spreads across her face " I'm not sure I understand Mama, what does this have to do with Uncle Luke ?"

Haley trying to comprehend and make sense of everything says " Yea your right, nothing, well your dad is Nathan Scott. He came back to Tree Hill and he wants to meet you."

Jamie shakes his head and gets down from the chair " I don't know what you mean Mama. How can he be my daddy, how could he not want me, why hasn't he been here ?"

Haley suddenly filled with grief and sorrow kneels down to him " It's not like that Jimmy Jam, he loves you very much, that I can promise you. He will always want you, and he hasn't been here because he didn't know about you."

Jamie more confused then ever backs away from Haley " What do you mean he didn't know about me, why didn't you tell him Mama, how could you lie ?"

Haley hurt and scared, starts to tear up and replies "I'm so sorry. I didn't lie Jam, I just didn't tell him. He did some things that really hurt Mama he left me and never looked back, and I never wanted you to feel that kind of hurt. I was only trying to protect you by keeping you a secret."

Jamie upon seeing his mother's tears walks up to her and wipes them away and hugs her

" It's ok Mama, I forgive you as long as you don't lie to me or keep secrets anymore. If he hurt you mama I'm not sure I want to meet him. Maybe he's not as great as I thought if he could just leave you."

Haley smiles and hugs him tighter " Thanks Jamie, but your wrong he is great, and he's your father. I think it would be a good idea if you met him first then decide if you want to see him again. He did some hurtful things, but he would never hurt you Jamie."

Jamie steps back and says "Ok if you think it's a good idea. I'll meet him but only if you promise to be there with me.

Haley chuckles and says of course " always and forever. If you like him and you feel ok with him, I'm going to leave.

Jamie nods his head kisses her cheek and says " Ok you got a deal Mama. I love you."

Haley beams at him with so much love " I love you too Jimmy Jam."

_Well there it is.. I hope you all like. If you don't please let me know what I should have done differently. Next up is meeting Nathan for the first time so we will see how that plays out… Ideas and criticism welcome… Thanks for all the support and for reading…. So please keep reading and reviewing._


	9. meetings and moments

_**Well I just want to again thank everyone who has been reading, and leaving great reviews. I really appreciate it, its what keeps me writing. Sorry about the delay, had to figure out how to make this work lol… well here it is…**_

**Haley had showered and dressed her and Jamie, but still couldn't bring herself to walk out of the protection of her house. She didn't know if she was ready to walk full force into the unknown. She knew that she couldn't be selfish with this because this wasn't about her and Nate and their troublesome past. She looked over at her son who was currently playing with his pet bunny Chester. She couldn't help but smile realizing that maybe this will be a great thing for Jamie to know his dad. For Jamie to see where so many of his other characteristics and attributes came from. He could finally see that smirk he gives out to coax situations over, is the same one that spreads across his father's face when he knows he's in trouble. He can see where he gets all of his charm and good looks from. Also Jamie will see why basketball isn't just something fun but its almost bred in the blood of the Scott men. Haley was beaming at this point, with the realization that maybe she was doing something great, maybe she was rewriting the past. Rewriting history by allowing Nathan the chance to never become Dan. She knew Nathan would never want that and had he have known about Jamie things maybe have been very different. Haley knew she couldn't dwell on that because she would never regret the choice she made, she wanted Nathan to live his dream and get everything he had worked for, that's why she kept her secret. Not for herself, Lucas, Jamie, or anyone else. She did it for Nathan, so he could be happy and because she never wanted to be the one who had held him back.**

**Haley was brought out of her trance by Jamie calling her name. She looked over and saw that Jamie had knocked over Chester's cage. She couldn't even be angry because she was immediately giggling, because Jamie was covered in shavings, and Chester was hopping happily around the room. " Alright Jim Jam you go clean yourself off and change, while Mama cleans up this mess and then we have to call Nate and tell him to meet us somewhere."**

**Jamie with a slight frown, sulks out of the room quietly saying " Ok Mama, but I'm really not sure about this."**

**Haley sighs and begins picking up the strewn about shavings all the while thinking if he's this unsure maybe this isn't such a good thing.**

**Jamie comes sprinting back in the room with some basketball shorts on, a plain white t-shirt, and his basket ball sneakers. Jumping up and down says " I got it Mama, tell him to meet us at the river court please." **

**She looks up and is met with the puppy dog eyes, she knew she was a goner her afternoon was going to consist of all things basketball as usual. She quickly snatched him up and blowing a raspberry on his cheek exclaims " You got it Jam, I'll call Nathan and tell him to meet us at the river court."**

**Nathan was across town, in his hotel room. He had been pacing the floor for over an hour, constantly looking down at his cell phone making sure he hadn't missed a call, also to make sure it wasn't working. He couldn't understand why she hadn't called him yet. It was his son too and he wanted to get to know him. He had a good mind to just storm over there and demand time with his **_**son**_**. He quickly changed his mind knowing that would only make things worse, plus he didn't want to do anything to get on Haley's bad side. He impatiently threw himself backwards onto the bed. Closing his eyes and bringing his hands behind his head. Quietly told himself to relax, things were going to work out for him, he was going to have his family. While laying there thinking and talking to himself, he was startled by his cell ringing and his eyes flew open, and her basically jumped over to the dresser and snatched his phone quickly " Hello."**

" **Hi Nathan, It's me Haley, I've talked to Jamie and he decided he wants you to meet him at the river court. There are some stipulations though."**

**Nathan sighs knowing he is ultimately doing things on their terms replies " Sure Haley anything, just tell me what they are."**

**Haley quickly retorts with " I stay with you guys until Jamie is comfortable, and if he says he's done. Then that's what it means Nathan, and we leave. So you choose deal or not ?"**

**Nathan didn't care about any stipulations he just wanted to meet his son. " Absolutely Haley however you guys want it to happen. I'm not trying to make this any harder than it already is."**

**He had said that more for her, he knew that this was harder on her than it ever would be for Jamie. It was harder for her because, she didn't want to be around him and he knew that. He also knew that she was hurting, but she was hiding it. **

**Haley with a look of relief complies " Thanks. So we'll see you soon." She had quickly hung up leaving him no time to reply. **

**Nathan snatch up his car keys and ran out of the hotel, hopped into his car and was headed to the river court as if his life depended on it. **

**Haley and Jamie had been at the river court for a little while just shooting and messing around. She kept looking at Jamie and watching him intently trying to get a read on him to see if he was okay. From the outside looking in he would appear as one of the happiest kids around, but Haley knew Jamie and knew he was still trying to make sense of all this and how he was suppose to handle it. **

**Jamie after making a shot. Looks over at his mom and says " What if he doesn't like **

**me ?"**

**Haley heads snaps up and she walks over to him kneeling in front of him and says " Your crazy James Lucas Scott. How could anyone not love you, you're the best kid in the whole world. I promise he's not just going to like you, he is going to love you."**

**Jamie uncertain looks away " You don't know that Mama, we don't even know each other."**

**Haley smiles and chuckles " This is what this meeting is for. So the two of you can get to know each other. Learn what you like, dislike, your favorite things. This is the time to talk, to ask anything you want Jamie."**

**Jamie quickly hugs his mom " Your right, I think this should be ok Mama."**

**Haley kisses his cheek and says " Ya I think so too baby. Now what you say you show me how to make some free shots."**

**Giggling Jamie says " There free throws Mama, free throws."**

**Haley knew that she just liked to play with him and to see him smile. She knew he was going to be ok through all this. She just smiled and kept playing all the while their little interaction was being watched by another Scott.**

**Nathan watching their interaction was filled with love and joy. Watching the women he loved since he was sixteen, be so kind, loving, and caring with their son. He still couldn't believe that little boy down there on the court was his. He had never wanted something so much as he did watching them be their own little family he knew he had to be a part of that. He didn't want the every other weekend dad, I pick you up from school sometimes. No he wanted the whole package. His self, Haley, and Jamie as a big happy family.**

**After recomposing himself, Nathan grabbed his basketball out of the back seat and headed down to the court. He was walking not onto a court but into a life he could only hope for. He knew this was the pivotal moment to build a never ending bond and relationship with Jamie. He knew he had once chance to make a great impression and to gain the love of his son. He walked onto the court and began dribbling, only to be meet with brown and blue orbs. They stood there for a second before Nathan smiled, stepped forward, and asked if he could join them. Jamie and Haley just nodded and went back to shooting around. **

**After a what seemed like hours of silence which was only moments Haley decided to break the ice, because she could tell by the look on Nathan's face that he was to scared to say anything. She smiled moved forward toward Jamie and said " Maybe now would be a good time to talk to your dad, to ask him anything you want. Maybe talk basketball."**

**Jamie shook his head at his mom knowing she was just trying to get them to move forward a little. He smiled turned to Nathan and said ok " I guess maybe you could show me how to dunk like you."**

**This made both Haley and Nathan laugh, which caused them both to look at each other, Haley quickly pulled her eyes from him. **

**Nathan shook it off and walked over to Jamie. " Yea I could show you that one day, how about for now we work on your jump shot, and maybe I can ask you some questions, would that be ok ?"**

**Jamie was hesitant and kind of reserved but bucked up and with a big smile said "ok you get me to shoot like you, and maybe to dunk one day then, you can ask me anything you want."**

**Nathan laughed and quickly started to give Jamie pointers on how to stand, and how to make his shot better, more accurate. Which Jamie quickly caught onto, and once he started making shot after shot. Shouted over to his mom " Mama, did you see that, watch me." He quickly took his stance again and made a shot. Haley beamed from across the court on the table, " Good job baby, keep it up."**

**Nathan took this opportunity to get some insight on his son. " So Jamie tell me what else do you like to do besides play basketball ?" **

**Jamie dribbling the ball " Umm I like to help coach the Ravens with Uncle Lucas, I hang out with uncle Skills and have water fights with Mouth, Fergie, and Junk. I love video games, but Mama doesn't let me play too much, says there bad for me. I have a pet rabbit named Chester."**

**Nathan smiling from ear to ear, " Wow that's a lot of stuff. I know you Uncle Skills and the rest of the guys, their pretty cool. I love video games too but don't tell mama shh. Maybe I could see Chester sometime."**

**Jamie was giddy at this point " Really I'll ask mama, but I'm sure she'll let you come see him. He's really cool, he has big floppy ears."**

**Nathan smiling " Says that sounds really cool. So what's your favorite color ?"**

**Jamie looks at him like he's crazy " Raven blue silly."**

**Nathan chuckles and says " you wanna know a secret ?" Jamie nods rapidly. Nathan leans in and whispers " That's my favorite color too."**

**Jamie giggles " I know, just like Mama's tattoo."**

**Nathan smirks and can't but be a little perplexed as to why she kept it after all this time.**

"**Really, I guess it must be a lot of people's favorite color huh."**

**Jamie says " Yea, now what do you say you show me how to dunk."**

**Nathan quickly scoops Jamie up and places him on his shoulders " How about this way, until your tall enough for me to teach you how to dunk on your own."**

**Jamie ecstatic suspended above everything " This is sweet, I can touch the rim. Daddy I can touch it."**

**This makes Haley look up from her book, Nathan eyes to tear up a little, and Jamie to revel in all his glory at being able to dunk. Haley knew the dynamic of all of it just switched into high gear. She knew their lives had just completely changed and she couldn't have been happier for Jamie. She looked over at them joking and Jamie slamming the ball into the basket. She walked over to them. Jamie looked down and said " Mama look at me, I can touch the rim, I've never touched the rim before. Daddy showed me." Haley smiled up at him and said " Yea baby I see you, your doing good. James I'm going to head home. I think you can handle this, and your dad we'll bring you home for dinner."**

**Jamie smiled down at her " Ok Mama, I love you always."**

**Haley walking away looked back and said " I love you too baby forever."**

**Nathan was stunned that she still used it the saying they had adopted from their wedding vows, he wondered how much Jamie knew about always and forever, but decided not to push it. He just continued playing basketball with Jamie, he wasn't going to let anything interrupt their time together. That's how they stayed just getting to know each other, and playing the game that they loved.**

_**Well there it is… let me know what you think I had tough time with this chapter not sure why… so let me know if you liked it or if you didn't. Well up next a little Naley angst. Some Laley friendship too don't forget Brooke Davis making her presence known lol… Read and Review it's what keeps me writing. Thanks…**_


	10. Roots

_I just want to thank everyone who has been reading, and leaving great reviews. I really appreciate the support, and ideas. Sorry for the delay, been really busy. _

_A special thanks to xjackullin, aha shake heartbreak, othchick11, soccer11, and, summergirlforever_

Haley was going stir crazy, its not too often she was left home alone with nothing to do. So she was going about the house cleaning, and straightening up things that didn't need to be straightened up. Putting things in their place, moving them into different positions until she deemed them perfect. After awhile Haley's mind began to wonder and stopped on Nathan and Jamie and what they were doing. Haley was skeptical about their meeting but only after a few moments she saw the almost instant connection, that even she couldn't deny. This worried her but didn't stop her from having a beaming smile upon her face. She knew they would click almost being one in the same not just with their looks but also with their attitudes and they way that took on life.

After awhile pondering her thoughts Haley looked up and realized the time. She quickly jolted from her thoughts and walked towards the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. She knew the one thing that could make this day even better food of the gods. She scrambled around the kitchen collecting all the ingredients and went about preparing her meal, she decided maybe she should make more than usual in case Nathan decided he wanted to stay, she decided no point in avoiding the unavoidable. After putting the mac and cheese in the oven, she decided to go slip in something more comfy and casual. She threw on a light pink tank top, and paired it off with her Victoria Secret pink sweats. Then threw hair wavy blond hair up into a messy bun and descended the stairs towards the kitchen. Before she could make it down the stairs she could hear Jamie coming through the door yelling Mama, Mama.

Haley heart swelled and she plastered a huge smile on her face and step down the last few steps only to have Jamie fling himself into her arms full of excitement.

" Mama, we had so much fun, we played ball, I learned how to shoot better, Daddy even told me stories about him playing basketball when he was younger."

Haley smile lit up the whole room which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan standing in the doorway with a beaming smile of his own as he watched them interact so closely.

Haley quickly said " Wow Jim Jam it sounds like you have a great day huh. I'm really glad you and daddy had a good time, so maybe you guys can make it permanent you know hanging out. "

Jamie jumped up and down excitedly " Really Mama, you think so. I had so much fun with Daddy, I'm pretty sure everyday could be that fun."

Haley scooped him up into her arms " I think so too baby. So what do you say we eat some dinner you must be hungry from all that basketball."

Jamie hugged his mom tightly and said " Yea, I think so too , did you make food of the gods ?"

They heard a rumble of laughter from behind them, they turned to see Nathan staring at them with a huge smile on his face. Haley returned the smile. Nathan says " So your still eating that stuff huh ?"

Haley couldn't help but look up into those enchanting blue eyes and say " Yea well some things never change, plus its food of the gods."

Nathan chuckled at her and went to turn to head out only to be stopped by Haley saying his name. He quickly turned around. " Nate, maybe you would like to join us for dinner ?"

Nathan stood in the doorway completely shocked he never expected to hear those words so soon from Haley, _his Haley._ " Nathan , earth to Nathan. You ok ?"

Nathan snapped from his thoughts to see her hand shaking in his face. " Yea, sorry of course I'd love to stay."

Haley walks towards the kitchen, Nathan and Jamie trailing close behind. She gets the mac and cheese out of the oven, places it on the table. She then turns around and leans up on her tip toes trying to reach the plates , suddenly she feels a jolt of electricity soar through her body. She turns her head to see Nathan with his front flash to her back reaching the plates with ease. He also couldn't believe the feeling was still there, it shot through him, and had felt the same as it did all those years ago when he kissed her in front of her house. He quickly stepped back and waited for her to turn around. When she did she had the same mystified look on her face as he had moments ago. She quickly came back to reality and smiled up at him and mumbled a quick thanks. She goes to take the plates form him, he quickly shifts them in his hand and says " let me, it's the least I can do today." She just walked towards the table and set down to find an all to eager Jamie waiting for them.

He looks up at them with the Scott smirk on his face and says " Geesh, took you guys long enough I'm starving."

Haley looks over at him adoringly and says " Well then by all means lets eat we wouldn't to keep king Jamie from eating."

Jamie giggles and waits for his mom to serve him, which quickly does, and almost like an instinct she grabbed Nathan's plate and serves him as well.

They looked like a completely normal family sitting down to dinner, which is exactly what they did. They talked, joked around, and laughed uncontrollably. When they were finally full and had stopped laughing Haley looked over at Jamie and let him know it was time for bed.

Which he quickly tried to protest " But Mama, I'm not even tired, plus I want to keep having fun. Haley knew better, once his little head hit that pillow he would be out like a light.

" I know baby but you've had a big day, plus who knows maybe you'll have an even more fun day tomorrow."

Jamie beamed up at her " Ok Mama, I'll go to bed, but only because I cant wait to have more fun tomorrow with Daddy. Right ?"

Haley looked over at Nathan who nodded. " Yea baby of course with Daddy."

As Haley went to take his hand, Jamie stopped and looked up at her. " Yea what is it baby." Jamie didn't want to hurt his mom's feelings but went on " Would it be ok if Daddy put me to bed tonight ?"

Haley was a little hurt, but it quickly faded when she realized how happy Jamie was. " Yea Jim Jam sure thing. I'll come kiss you goodnight later."

Jamie thrilled took his fathers hand quickly and said " Come on daddy, you can see my room and meet Chester."

Nathan looked back at Haley who looked a little sullen, he looked upon her without saying anything asking her if she was sure about this. S

he nodded and said " Ya I'll just clean up, while you put him to bed." Nathan smiled and turned and was basically pulled up the stairs by Jamie.

Upstairs Jamie bounced around the room showing Nathan all of his things. He then went to his rabbit cage and took the big, floppy eared bunny out and stood in front of his father with Chester cradled in his arms.

He looked up at Nathan and said " See Daddy, this is Chester. Do you want to hold him?" Nathan grinned down at him and took Chester from his arms and began patting him. Jamie came and sat up on the bed next to Nathan. " he's the best bunny ever daddy."

Nathan chuckled and replied " I can tell, I bet you have a lot of fun with him?"

Jamie giggles and says " Yea, I like to let him hop around my room and chase him" Nathan smiles over at him and replies " alright buddy, lets get you in some p.j's, and tucked in."

Jamie sighs but quickly grabs his favorite pajamas out of his dresser, then begins putting them on with Nathans help. Nathan then places him in his bed, pulls up his comforter and kisses him on the head and says " Night buddy."

Jamie quickly snuggles in and says " Night Daddy, I love you. I cant wait to play with you tomorrow."

Nathan laughs and says " I love you too buddy. Were going to have so much fun tomorrow." He quickly flicks off the light and heads downstairs. He peeks in the kitchen and finds Haley finishing up the dishes. He smiles wishing this was how his day went everyday, and that it ended with them putting Jamie to bed and then going to bed themselves with their son just feet away. But that wasn't his reality, somehow he knew he had to make it happen. As he stood there and watched her taking in all her beauty, even after five years she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He quickly walked into the kitchen, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around. " God, Nathan you scared me half to death."

Nathan immediately felt terrible and immediate saying " I'm sorry Hales, I didn't mean to."

She giggled and retorted " It's ok, I never did like surprises."

Nathan smiled and said " Yea I know, was never your thing."

Suddenly there was silence and awkwardness in the air, with neither of them wanting to live in the past. Nathan noticing the silence and the sad look on Haley's face decided to interrupt the silence.

" So I was wondering about tomorrow you know, if I could take Jamie ?"

Haley snapped out of the silence and her own wondering mind. Quickly replied with " Oh umm Of course, he's really looking forward to it. I'll just give you a call in the morning when he's ready to go."

Nathan pulled a slight smile on his face and said " Thanks Haley. For today for all of it. I know I don't deserve and I've let you down before, but I wont let you down again, not when it comes to Jamie. I'm truly grateful to you for giving me this chance Haley. I just want you to know if it gets to hard for you, or anything just let me know and we can handle this some other way."

Haley was flabbergasted by his words and rendered speechless for a few minutes while everything sank in. She said " Its ok Nathan really, but the truth is this isn't about you and me. This is all about Jamie. I want him to be happy and he is happy with you, you're his father. I cant and won't stop that connection, but I'm not a part of it. So the past shouldn't be dug up, not on Jamie's account. My ill feelings for you don't matter Nathan, because there is nothing between us except Jamie, so for that I'll be civil to you, but not for any other reason than that. I just want you to understand that, just because things are good between you and Jamie, doesn't mean that they are between us, because there is no us."

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew that this was somehow to good to be true. He should have known she didn't invite him on her accord but rather on Jamie's. He still couldn't help but feel complete and utter heartbreak at the fact that she didn't want their to be a them, a family. He also realized that she was right all of the other stuff didn't matter, only that Jamie was happy. Even with all of that, he was not willing to go out without a fight, he would stop at nothing until he had his family back. He also knew he had to play it low key, so not to make Haley mad or hate him anymore.

So he smiled and began to walk out but not before peering over his shoulder and saying

" The roots are still there Hales, it just takes time."

_Well there it is hope you enjoyed. I will be posting the next chapter soon, and Brooke will make her appearance in the next chapter. So please keep reading and reviewing because that what keeps me writing_.


End file.
